1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety steering wheel device for a motor car and particularly to a safety steering wheel device for a motor car, which can move back and forth so as to protect a driver when a car crash accident happens during a drive running.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
A conventional steering wheel for a motor car is of a circular form and is secured to a steering column. Since the steering column is rigid, the steering wheel is permitted to merely rotate about the column. However, in this construction, the driver might collide strongly against against the wheel when the car crash accident happens. Then, the driver may be wounded at his chest or might lose his life.
Recently, some of the automobiles of a high class have a collapsible steering wheel. The collapsible steering wheel, however, is still of a large circular form and the steering column for supporting the wheel remains rigid. Accordingly, the problem of the above injury in the car crash accident is not completely resolved.